Coming Clean
by JetGirl1832
Summary: Coming clean is hard to do, especially when you are alone, but when you finally succeed it can change your life, in a good way I mean... Well I came clean and I sure as hell don't regret it, my life has improved greatly and well, whether or not you care, I don't give a damn. My name is Eponine Thenardier, and this is my story. MODERN AU (Not Hugo High Verse)
1. Chapter 1

On a street in New York City, just by Central Park a girl about the age of twenty was slipping a packet of heroin into her pocket. She had just finished her exchange with her dealer and now was on her way, she briefly fumbled with a lighter to light the cigarette in her mouth and rapidly she crossed the street in a proper New York fashion of not watching where she was going. She had no destination on her mind at the time she just let her feet be her guide until she found herself in the Greenwish Village area near New York University. And who would be leaving the university but two young students who had completed their studies for the day and were out to meet their friends.

"So I did the assignment for Blondeau and spent half the night in the library," the one on the right with messy dark locks commented with a cheeky smile.

"Courfeyrac, that wouldn't have been the case had you actually started the assignment on time," His blonde friend sighed.

"Whatever, I got it done," the one called Courfeyrac sighed and turned away to see another fellow student, "hey Marius! Put down your books and come out with us tonight!"

"I have to work," Marius sighed.

"You and your three jobs!" Courfeyrac scoffed.

"Well you aren't the one that has to put yourself through College and Law school," Marius complained, "I can't even get one lousy scholarship!"

"You can blame your dear old grandpa for that," Courfeyrac smiled, "but maybe you've worked your ass off long enough to get something merit based!"

Marius just rolled his eyes and turned to walk away when he spotted his neighbor, "Éponine?" he muttered, "'Ponine!" He shouted and the somewhat Bohemian girl came running.

Courfeyrac and his friend looked her up and down, she was quiet the sight to behold. Long brown hair that was nearly waist length, her clothes were ill fitting and threadbare, she was the typical starving artist type, what her "Art" was Courfeyrac could not say as she casually knocked the ash off the end of her cigarette.

"You two know each other?" Courfeyrac inquired with confusion.

"Of course we do," Marius smiled, "this is Éponine she lives next door to me, we are good friends."

"Well that explains a lot," Courfeyrac muttered, "pleasure to meet you Éponine," he smiled at her.

"Charmed," Éponine held out her hand and as she did a small packet fell, the blonde fellow picked it up.

"Is this-" He began.

Éponine hastily snatched it away hoping that Marius did not see, but as luck may have it he did.

"'Ponine, you said you would stop, I thought you did stop," Marius scolded her.

Éponine looked away in embarrassment.

Courfeyrac began to look uncomfortable, "I think Enjolras and had better go, we'll see you later."

Marius ignored their departure, he merely gave Éponine a hard gaze, "'Ponine you promised."

Éponine felt awful for lying to the man she loved, "I know and I am so sorry," she replied.

Marius said nothing he just held out his hand, with a sigh she placed the recently purchased heroin in his hand. "I don't want you to become another statistic, for you to contract HIV or to OD."

"It's so hard to stop," Éponine replied.

"Well then I will help you," Marius decided.

Éponine bit her lip and looked at the sidewalk as people hurried past them, "You shouldn't worry about me, you've got school, your jobs-"

Marius sighed because he knew she was right, "I still care about my best friend, now I don't ever want to catch you with this stuff again, okay?"

Éponine smiled weakly, "Alright, from this day forth I swear I will be clean."

Marius' eyes sparkled, "Good, I'll see you later," he then went off to work leaving Éponine alone.

She sighed and turned around and continued her aimless walking until she found herself on Avenue C where her apartment was. Éponine had promised Marius she would get clean and that is what she would do. This wasn't her first time trying but she would do it this time, as much as withdrawal scared her, she had to do it, if not for her or Marius but for her little brother. Maybe if she could get herself together she could get him out of foster care and they would be together at last like she had promised him those many years ago. She opened the door to her apartment and went inside, she changed her clothes and grabbed her things, after all she still had a job, of course being a bar girl wasn't glamorous but it did pay the rent and the bills she had... If even that much. With the application of dark black eye liner and cherry red to her lips she was ready to go to work.

Éponine went to work at a bar called the Corinth pretending as if she had gotten her usual hit but she knew something didn't feel right. She got to the bar and went behind and almost walked straight into Musichetta, a fellow worker and friend.

"It's barely 60 degrees outside, you don't own a coat and yet you look like you've just stepped out of a sauna," Musichetta commented.

Éponine wiped her forehead on the back of her hand and realized that Musichetta was right. The other girl handed her a clean rag and she wiped off her face.

"Girl, if you are sick you shouldn't be here," Musichetta spoke up, "I'm sure boss wouldn't mind.

"I'm fine," Éponine replied briskly.

"Whatever you say," Musichetta shrugged, "just don't get our customers sick." She turned around and went to polish some glasses.

"They can't get what I have," Éponine muttered darkly, she had no idea that withdrawal would set in so quickly, but her last hit had been the night before, actually almost nearing on twenty four hours, the longest she had ever gone without a hit.

A group of young men made their way over to the bar headed by the curly haired boy from before. "Miss Éponine! Marius' friend! It's good to see you!"

Éponine returned his smile, "Nice to see you to Mr..."

"It's Courfeyrac, just Courfeyrac," Courfeyrac replied.

"Is there a first name with that?" Éponine teased in her own flirting matter.

"It is not important, you can think of me a sort of a Heathcliff in that way," Courfeyrac grinned.

"If you think you can win me over with a knowledge of classic literature, 'Wuthering Heights' is not my favorite, Mr. Darcy is better." Éponine replied her eyes sparkling as she grinned, "now it's obvious that you and your friends are not here to spend the evening talking to me, what can I do for you?"

Courfeyrac leaned on the bar, "We are here for a study group, you don't happen to know of a quieter place in this joint, do you?"

"Take your friends and follow me," Éponine ducked under the bar and led the students into a small hallway that in one direction was the bathrooms and kitchen and in the other was another door. "This place used to be a pharmacy way, way back and it was also used as a speakeasy, right in here." She opened the door to a room that looked like it may have been grand an one point, nice wall paper, classy furniture it even had a bar, "some people like to play cards back here, but we've never had a study group, seems almost pointless, or is this one of those study groups so that your mothers don't question your motives?"

Courfeyrac ignored her grabbed her hand, "You are a doll!" he kissed it, "my you are awfully warm, are you alright?"

Éponine withdrew her hand from his grasp, "Yes I'm fine, I'll be back to check on you, and if you need anything you know where to find me." She returned to her usual post to continue her night as always, the only difference was that she managed to score herself some decent tips by the end.

Early in the morning she walked down the quiet streets of Alphabet city not feeling well at all. Perhaps Courfeyrac was right, she did feel feverish and now she could feel the sweat dripping down her body. When she came into her apartment she could smell the scent of Chinese take out and Marius was sitting on her couch.

"God you look awful," He commented.

"Gee thanks, you really should try going through withdrawal sometime, it's a lot of fun," Éponine replied sarcastically.

"I know this is hard, so I got you your favorite, I even splurged and got the extra egg rolls," Marius smiled at her.

"You shouldn't have," Éponine replied as she sank into the couch reached for the food, she took a few bites when she was overcome by feelings of nausea, "shit," she squeaked as she got up to go to the bathroom.

"'Ponine," Marius called after her and followed her, she was on the floor wrenching what little contents she had in her stomach into the toilet bowl. Marius knelt beside her and gently rubbed her back, "It's going to be alright, you'll get through this."

Éponine could hardly answer, her stomach ached and her throat burned from the acid, "C-could you-" she weakly gestured towards the medicine cabinet.

Marius got up and started rummaging through the cabinet and he picked up her tooth brush.

"That's it," Éponine replied.

Marius grabbed her toothpaste and filled the cup on the sink with water and handed it to her.

Leaning over the toilet bowl she brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out, when she was done she flushed it all away. "I can't do this," she looked at him with sad brown eyes.

Marius sat in front of her despite the lack of space in the bathroom, he gently took her hands. "You can, and you will, you will be so much happier," Marius looked her straight in the eye, a smile then played at his lips, "I guess no Chinese for you."

Éponine laughed quietly, "I guess not."

Marius ran a hand through his hair, "I feel so stupid, for not being here to help you with this until now..."

Éponine shook her head, "You couldn't have known, besides you have too much going on in your life."

Marius squeezed her hand slightly, "'Ponine-"

"You know it's true," Éponine cut him off, "but I'm glad you are here with me now." She lay her head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep as the fluorescent light above them flickered.

The two of them woke with a start the next morning when they realized they had fallen asleep in Éponine's bathroom. "I'm going to be late for work!" Marius exclaimed.

Éponine slowly raised herself and stretched her aching muscles, "You better go, I'll be fine."

"I'll stop by before I go to class later today," Marius called, "and don't go to work, you should probably call in sick."

"But it's my job, I need to pay rent," Éponine turned to him, "how can I do that if I don't go to work."

"At least take it easy, do me a favor and don't take shots with the customers at least," Marius replied.

"I'm still underage," Éponine reminded him.

Marius pulled on his coat, "It's never stopped you before."

Éponine sat back down on the couch and sighed, "What a waste of food, we left it out all night."

"'Ponine, stop worrying, just go to bed, and I mean your bed, not the couch, and get some sleep," Marius directed.

"Yes sir," Éponine offered him a mock salute.

"I'll see you later then," Marius called from the doorway.

"See you later," Éponine replied.

When Marius closed the door behind him, Éponine sunk into the couch, she was feeling a little better. She still felt feverish but she wasn't sweating as much, but her stomach ached terribly. She couldn't tell if it was from lack of food or the symptoms of the withdrawal process. She had to do this, she had to get clean she saw mixed among the trash littering the table a photograph of Gavroche the last time she had seen him before he was taken away, he had been five years old at the time.

Slowly she picked up the uneaten take out and tossed it in the garbage, just because she lived in a decrepit apartment didn't mean she had to help it's process. After that she heated up some water and used one of her remaining tea bags. Even though she was hungry she was sure her stomach couldn't handle solids, even glancing at the kettle a slight wave of nausea seemed to sweep over her. Ignoring it she poured the now hot water into a chipped mug that depicted Snoopy atop his doghouse. Slowly she sipped at the tea but her stomach began to churn violently and she ran to the bathroom once again where she remained for the better part of an hour. She was so weak she could scarcely move and she had begun to shake violently.

"Éponine?" Marius called as he entered the apartment, "I got a call from the book store saying they would be closed today, Éponine, are you here?" Slowly Marius approached the bathroom and peered in, "Oh my god," He exclaimed and ran to her side, "I'll call for an ambulance," he pulled his cell phone and dialed 911, Hello? My friend, she is going through heroine withdrawal, very sick, 5052 on Avenue C, apartment number 5, top floor." He hung up the phone and held Éponine close to him, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Éponine could scarcely speak, she was so frightened, afraid that she was about to die. "Help me," she whispered quietly, "I'm so scared."

The ambulance arrived and they took Éponine to the nearest hospital with Marius accompanying her. Now he was in the waiting room while they ran test upon test to decide what to do with her. A young man in a lab coat walked past and gave Marius a sideways glance, "Marius... Is that you?"

Marius slowly raised his head to see who addressed him, "Joly? What are you doing here?"

"Residency," Joly replied, "Combeferre is here too, what about you?"

Marius sighed, "My friend 'Ponine is going through withdrawal, she started yesterday and isn't doing well at all."

"Heroin? That stuff is nasty, instead of doing this by herself she should go to a rehab, higher success rates," Joly replied calmly.

"The girl can't afford rent, how is she supposed to afford rehab?" Marius asked wearily.

"There are programs in the city, I'll get you some brochures, trust me they care more about people getting clean than money," Joly reassured him.

A doctor came in at that point, "She's awake, you can go and see her now," he informed Marius.

"I'll come by later," Joly added.

Marius smiled slightly before following the doctor to the room where Éponine lay, he had always known her to be petite but with only a hospital gown on she looked tiny. Her arms were now exposed and he could see the many track marks that littered her arm. Slowly she turned to face him and smiled, "I'm alive." she spoke quietly.

Marius couldn't help but smile as well, "Thank god for that," he pulled up a chair beside her. "Don't worry we'll get you out of here soon enough."

Éponine's smile turned into a frown, "I can't go back, I can't do this alone... That much I've learned."

Marius was about to reply when there was a knock at the door and Joly entered holding the pamphlets. "Hi," Joly spoke awkwardly as he looked at the girl in the hospital bed and realized he knew her. He had only met her the night before at the Corinth and she had taken them to the back room. He had noted then that she seemed sweaty and her complexion rather pale but he had thought it was the lighting. "We've met," Joly tacked on to the end of his sentence.

"Really?" Éponine cocked her head, she couldn't recall him.

"Last night at the bar, you were talking with Courfeyrac," Joly explained.

"Oh!" Éponine explained, "yes you were standing close to the back! I never forget a face," her face twitched into a slight smile. She then sank back into the bed in pain and she kept rubbing at the tubing that was providing her oxygen, "I want to get out of here," she murmured.

"That's actually why I stopped by," Joly spoke up again and passed the pamphlets to Éponine, "Marius explained your well... Situation... And I have the names of some good rehabs in the city that are geared more towards inner city people with small incomes."

Éponine began to read the pamphlets as Joly talked, could they really help her come clean?

"I have heard many good things about the one called Montrieul, headed by a Dr. Clarice Simplice," Joly continued, "the it's is completely charity based and their success rates are very high, very few relapses."

Éponine looked at Montrieul's brochure and thought about it, "This won't cost me?" She cocked her head in disbelief.

"Correct," Joly nodded, "they only ask that you be willing to try, they are not going to force you to quit."

Éponine was very interested now, "Alright, so when do I get out of here, I feel like a lab rat."

Joly walked to the front of her bed, "According to this," he flipped through the pages of her chart, "if everything checks out you can get out of here in a couple of days."

Éponine smiled, "Really?"

Joly nodded, "So far everything has come back clean," he continued to glean the test results, "I see they are still waiting in the results from the HIV test."

Éponine didn't want to hear anything else about it and she interrupted Joly, "So what was wrong with me?"

"From your symptoms it seems like a nasty bout of what happens when you go through withdrawal," Joly explained and adjusted his glasses.

Éponine fidgeted with her hands, "Oh," she murmured.

"Like I said they are running tests still just to make sure," Joly explained, "be thankful it's nothing life threatening."

Éponine nodded, "Right." The words "HIV test" still lingered in her brain, what if they came back positive? Sure she was stupid enough to do drugs but not stupid enough to share needles. Yet there were certainly other things in her life that she was not proud of that could yield the same result, to put it lightly she was no blushing rose.

"I hope you recover well, and if you want I can make a call to the rehab, give them your name and make arrangements for you," Joly replied and he pulled out a pad of paper and pen he kept in the pocket of his lab coat, he then began to scribble down information. "Eponine... Does that have an accent in it?" he asked.

"Yes," Éponine replied.

"And your last name, Miss-"

"It's Thenardier," Éponine answered and smiled slightly, "thanks for everything."

Joly adjusted his glasses and smiled back at her, "It's good to see people trying to get clean, it gives me hope." He then glanced at his watch, "I've got to go, if you want I can send Combeferre over?" This time his words were directed at Marius.

Marius had been slumped in his chair and he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "It's not necessary, but I suppose you can tell him I'm here."

"Alright," Joly gave a nod and departed.

Éponine sighed and turned to Marius, "You know it's not in the best friend contract that you must stay with said friend as she goes through withdrawal."

"I think there must be a different contract for people who make friends with soon to be ex-junkies," Marius smiled, "what kind of friend would I be if I left you here by yourself?"

"A smart one," Éponine replied, "one who needs to earn a living by working multiple jobs and will eventually go to John Jay School of Criminal Justice," she then let out a series of coughs.

"'Ponine, you are my best friend," Marius replied.

Éponine struggled to hold back her laughter, "Funny that not even a year ago you had no idea I even existed."

"Your point?" Marius shrugged.

"Nothing," Éponine shook her head, "it's just our friendship..."

"So we haven't known each other our entire lives," Marius smiled, "does that make me a lower quality of friend?"

"I have really no other friends," Éponine admitted, "so no, besides, if I had not met you I highly doubt I would have the will power to be coming clean."

Marius smiled, "I'm gonna go check out the gift shop, maybe they have something for you to do while we're stuck here," he got up from his chair, "I'll be right back."

"No," Éponine called to him, "it's okay, don't waste your money on me, please." she practically begged him.

"I'm not wasting my money," Marius replied, "my best friend is going through heroin withdrawal and I just want to make sure she doesn't die of boredom." He had walked back over to her and ruffled her hair slightly, "I'll be right back."

Éponine sank back into her bed and breathed deeply, it was now very quiet in her room now that she was alone, the only sound she could hear was the steady beep of the EKG.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I should be writing my other stories and I am (Hugo High is going to wait until I get a chance to thoroughly scan the performing arts library for Annie Get Your Gun), Secrets is waiting for the actual end of the season and I get a chance to view some recaps to make some decisions.

* * *

"So this is it," Éponine looked up at the building, it had an impressive facade and like many things in the city it had been standing for quite a long time.

"This is it," Marius echoed her words.

"You'll come and visit, right?" Éponine asked.

Marius turned to her with an eyebrow raised, "Come and visit? What do you think I'm abandoning you here?"

Éponine shrugged and shifted the messenger bag on her shoulders.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through that crazy head of yours," Marius shook his head.

"Well my songs have to come from somewhere," Éponine smirked.

"Then no wonder you haven't gotten a record deal," Marius grinned.

Éponine pushed his shoulder, "Totes not cool Pontmercy!"

"Totes not cool?" Marius laughed, "where did you pick that up?"

"You know instead of standing outside this joint maybe we should go in?" Éponine gestured towards the door.

"As you wish," Marius copied her gesture.

Éponine grumbled and picked up her duffel bag and walked inside, the inside of the building was neat and clean but not in a clinical way, in fact it was almost homey. She walked towards the desk where a woman dressed professionally was sitting working on the computer. She glanced up as Éponine approached and she smiled, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Éponine Thenardier," Éponine replied somewhat nervously.

"Éponine?" The woman cocked her head, "interesting name," she replied offhandedly.

"A Laurie Joly should have called," Marius cut in.

"Oh yes!" The woman nodded her head, "so you are here to check in today Miss Thenardier?"

"Yes I am," Éponine replied.

"Very good," The secretary smiled and turned to a young man with long blonde hair and green eyes, "Andre, will you help this nice girl and her friends get her things upstairs to her room?" She then passed him a key, "room 116."

"Alright Rosie," Andre smiled gently before turning to Éponine and Marius, "now if you two would come with me."

Éponine and Marius followed Andre through the lobby, past the stairs and down a hallway that reminded Éponine of a hotel.

"My name is Andre Feuilly," Andre properly introduced himself, "got clean a little over a year ago and now I work here," he put the key in the lock and unlocked the door and pushed it opened. "This is your room while you stay here," he stepped away from the door and let Éponine inside to look around.

It wasn't overly large, in fact her apartment was larger than it, but the room itself was in better shape. The floors were carpeted, there was a bed with an iron frame and what looked like a hand made quilt on top and a bathroom was attached. Slowly she set her things on the bed and sat down. "Do all the rooms look like this?" Éponine turned to Andre.

Andre stuck his hands in his pockets, "Same layout for the most part," he began to explain, "as you probably know Montriuel is charity based, sometimes we get furniture from donors or we do what we can with the funds." He shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I like the way it is here, makes it more of a home."

Éponine pulled her legs up onto the bed and sat criss-cross, "I didn't really get to introduce myself, I'm Éponine Thenardier and this is my friend and neighbor Marius Pontmercy," she nodded towards Marius who was leaning against the dresser.

Andre smiled at Marius, "Pleasure to meet you," the two young men then shook hands with each other.

"Same here," Marius replied.

A quiet fell over the room that was so silent you could hear a pin drop and it probably would sound as if a bomb went off. Éponine shifted on the bed and the frame squeaked a little bit. "So is that it?" Éponine asked.

"What do you mean?" Andre turned to her.

"It's official? I'm in?" Éponine asked.

"That's it," Andre replied, "of course you'll have some initial paperwork but you should get settled first." He smiled and got up, "I'll come back later."

As Andre left Éponine began to unzip her duffel bag and pulled out the few belongings she had brought with her.

Marius helped her put them in the drawers, "So I'll box up the rest of your things and move them into my apart-"

"You don't need to do that," Éponine put her hand on top of his.

"We'll if you are going to sublet the place while you are here, then yes we do," Marius smiled, "it'll be alright."

Éponine exhaled, "I know it's just-" she stopped, she wasn't sure why she felt the way she did. Actually, she knew exactly how she felt she just was unsure as to how to explain her thoughts to Marius. Instead she changed her expression to a small smile and laughed a bit, "do you think I can do this?" she asked.

Marius smiled too, "Of course you can," he glanced at his watch, "I've gotta go to work, I'll come visit as soon as I can, okay?"

Éponine silently nodded her head as Marius took his leave, with a sigh she lay on the bed and inhaled the clean scent of freshly washed linens. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that but a knock interrupted the peace that she had created for herself. "Just a sec!" Éponine called as she came to open the door.

Andre stood there with a clipboard in hand and a smile, "I've come to give you a tour and I have your paperwork," he explained.

"Okay," Éponine replied and was about to walk out and follow Andre.

"Don't forget your key," Andre reminded her.

"Right," Éponine smiled and went to grab her key, "alright, now I'm ready for the grand tour."

"Great!" Andre grinned brightly, "now if you'll just follow me down the hall."

Éponine followed and let the door shut behind her and she followed Andre.

"On the other floors we have similar hallways that all hold rooms for the residents here," Andre spoke as they walked back into the lobby, "our lobby and front desk, you can also get any mail that is sent to you from Rose," he nodded to woman who had greeted her at the front desk earlier. Andre then led her down another hall, "Our lounge," he acknowledged a room of couches with tables and a TV, "and across the hall is where we serve meals, and further down we have rooms for meetings and group therapy." He continued to walk and talk, "and of course Dr. Simplice's office."

They were in front of an old fashioned looking door that had frosted glass in the window with the doctor's name on it. Andre knocked on the door and glass rattled slightly under his force.

"Wait, why am I meeting her now? Don't I have paperwork to do?" Éponine raised her eyebrows and began speaking rapidly due to nerves.

"Dr. Simplice will go over that with you, now come on," Andre opened the door and Éponine followed him inside.

At the desk there was a woman typing on a computer, her hair pulled back into a bun and rimless glasses were balanced on her face. She looked up at Andre and Éponine and smiled, "Andre, I see you have our newest resident? A Miss. Thenardier?" Dr. Simplice turned to acknowledge Éponine, "do sit down."

Éponine slowly sat in the chair across from Dr. Simplice as Andre passed her the clipboard. Andre took a step back, gave a curt nod and stepped out of the room.

"So how are you doing today?" Dr. Simplice asked.

Éponine cocked her head, "What do you mean?"

"How are you?" Dr. Simplice repeated, "I mean you just got released from the hospital this morning, it's been a rough couple of days for you."

Éponine snorted as her response.

"Going through withdrawal is an intense process, so here we try to make our residents as comfortable as possible," Dr. Simplice continued.

Éponine gave her a sideways glance, "Have you ever been through it?"

Dr. Simplice adjusted her glasses, "No, but my best friend when I was in college died of an overdose at a party one night, that's why I got into the medical field."

Éponine turned her attention to her fingernails, she heard Dr. Simplice flipping through the pages on the clipboard.

"Let's start with the basic questions," Dr. Simplice began as she clicked her pen, "how long have you been using?"

Éponine had to think about that, it had been quite a long time, "About, I think three years?"

"Alright, so why do you want to stop?" the doctor asked.

"My best friend, he said he didn't want to see me become another statistic," Éponine inhaled as she thought, "actually, I have a younger brother..."

Dr. Simplice was scribbling down what Éponine said, "Alright, continue."

"The last time I saw him he was five years old, he was taken into foster care, we got split up and I want to get him out," Éponine sighed, "I'm guessing child services wouldn't be too keen in having his junkie sister looking after him."

"At your worst point how many hits were you doing daily?" Dr. Simplice asked.

Éponine defensively grabbed at her arms that bore the scars as numerous as freckles, "Too many," she replied vaguely.  
xxxxxx  
A little over an hour later Éponine emerged from the doctor's office and walked back down the hall to the dining room. In the room the tables were like ordinary, old fashioned kitchen tables and the food was laid out in pans on one long table buffet style. After getting her lunch she looked around and nervousness gripped her. It was like high school all over again, not knowing where it was appropriate to sit at lunch. Her eyes then fell on to Andre who was sitting alone eating and drawing at the same time. She walked over to the table he was occupying and sat down beside him.

"It's like they don't want you to know this place is a rehab," Éponine commented offhandedly about the decor.

Andre laughed slightly, "I think it's a nice feel, certainly it's comforting."

"Whatever," Éponine shrugged, "I never said that it bothered me."

"So how did it go with the doctor?" Andre asked.

Éponine shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I guess as well as I could hope."

"Uh oh, that does not sound hopeful," Andre smiled.

"What, do you want me to admit to it being awkward as hell?" Éponine glanced at him.

"Don't worry it's like that for everyone," Andre laughed, "I mean we usually get people in here who are in a lot worse shape then you are, you can at least make a coherent sentence."

Éponine rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to her lunch, slowly she looked back up at Andre, "So she takes the time to talk to everyone?"

"Yep," Andre nodded as he put his pencil down.

Éponine glanced at the drawing, it was a drawing of Central Park and just beyond it's gates and through the trees you could see the surrounding urban landscape. The place was familiar, based on the rough drawings of the buildings in the background she knew that it was the place where she would meet her dealer for a buy.

"You looking at my art?" Andre asked.

Éponine had been jolted from her daze, "Oh... Yes, it's quiet lovely," she muttered nervously.

Andre snorted slightly, "Let me guess, Montparnasse was your dealer?"

Éponine looked up at him with wide eyes, "How could you know that?"

Andre smiled slightly, "To me this place is beautiful, but for many years I was meeting him there, just outside the gates of the park."

"Oh," Éponine replied casually.

"Someday you might forget all about that place," Andre spoke up, "maybe we can... I guess the word would be 'untaint' your memories?"

"Untaint, isn't a word," Éponine smirked.

"Well sorry Miss Grammar Police!" Andre chuckled causing Éponine's to smile, "so just guessing you are an artist to, judging by your attire-"

"Are you profiling me?" Éponine let out a gasp of mock horror, she then burst into giggles, "I'm singer songwriter."

"And that explains the grammar," Andre nodded and turned to face her, green eyes meeting brown, "you know what, I think you are going to be just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

"Free at last, free at last, thank god almighty I'm free at last!" Éponine shouted to the sky. Over the past two weeks she had kept herself contained to the rehab simply because she was unwell. Between the headaches, the nausea and fevers there were times when she could hardly get out of bed. And when she could get out of bed she was usually in the lounge on the couch on the verge of falling asleep or slowly dragging herself to the group meetings and therapy sessions. But it had been almost four days since she had felt any symptoms and Eponine felt that she could take on anything.

"Woah, hold your horses!" Andre chuckled as he accompanied her, "so where to?"

Andre had become a good friend during her stay so far and what was best was that he seemed to hit it off nicely with Marius when he had dropped in to see her.

"I dunno," Éponine shrugged, "how about you surprise me?"

Andre took her hand, "Alright then, I will," he smiled, "follow me."

Éponine followed his lead and after about five minutes she recognized that they were going to Central Park. She stopped walking, and Andre had been caught off guard.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked.

"Why here?" Éponine asked.

"Well, you've gotta face your demons at some point," Andre shrugged, "sooner the better."

"Okay, I get that," Éponine nodded, "but what if he's here? Did you think about that?"

"So what?" Andre shrugged once again, "if he's here, then he's here, we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Éponine huffed and reluctantly followed Andre, as they were about to walk into the park a tall and dark looking man approached them.

"Two of my best customers," The man laughed, "what brings you to the park on such a fine day like today?"

Éponine threw Andre a look that distinctly read "I told you so."

"We aren't here to make a deal," Andre gripped Éponine's hand tightly.

"Considering how long it's been since I've seen either of you," Montparnasse laughed, "my guess is you are trying to go on the straight and narrow," he slowly reached into his coat pockets, "but are you sure I can't tempt you with a little something?" Montparnasse withdrew his hand from his pocket and held out small baggies filled with heroin.

"Come on 'Ponine let's go," Andre turned around and started walking away.

Montparnasse reached out and grabbed his shoulder tightly, "You think I'm gonna let you two go so easily?"

"What I don't understand is why do you care?" Andre glared, "I'm sure you have plenty more 'clients' that you supply without me and 'Ponine, sell to them."

Montparnasse took a fierce swing at Andre who ducked out of the way, the two men started to fight fiercely.

For a second Éponine was stunned like a deer in the headlights, but when she came to her senses she shoved herself in the middle of the two men so that they would She eventually achieved the latter and glarestop, eventually she pushed Andre away and looked him, his lip was split and he was slowly developing a black eye, she then turned to Montparnasse, "You are both such children!" She growled. "I mean do you even have a reason to be fighiting? I mean seriously, what the fuck?!" Both men seemed to cower slightly in her presence.

"Fighting outside of Central Park," Éponine scoffed, "do you two idiots want to be arrested?" She then turned to Montparnasse, "I know you don't, wouldn't look so good, would it?" Éponine let out a slight mocking laugh, "arrested for disturbing the peace and I bet they would just love slapping a possession charge on you too." Her lips curled into a smirk the mirrored the one that was usually on Montparnasse's face, "Now back the hell off."

Slowly Montparnasse raised his hands up, turned around and walked away.

Éponine walked past Andre and into the park alone, he followed her and shouted her name, eventually she just stopped, sighed and waited for him to catch up.

"Éponine, I'm so sorry about the fight," Andre panted, "it was stupid, I was being an idiot, I got a little hot headed-"

Éponine narrowed her eyes, "Was he the reason you brought me here? Did you think that seeing him-"

"No!" Andre interrupted, "no, I didn't know, I just wanted you to see how beautiful this place can be, just look around you."

Éponine glared at him once more before looking around the scene of Central Park in late spring. It really was beautiful and she could see that now, neither of them spoke and she could hear the chatter of birds in the distance, and music. Slowly she started walking towards the music trying to locate it, as she walked it got louder and louder and then she saw it.

"I haven't been on a carousel in years!" Éponine exclaimed happily.

"Amazing work of art, isn't it?" Andre admired the structure and beautiful paintwork on the horses.

"Uh huh..." Éponine nodded clearly not listening to what he said, a smile played at her mouth, "race ya!" She took off, running as fast as her ragged converse could carry her. Andre soon followed and they went up to the ticket window to pay.

The twenty year old artist looked as happy as a six year old at Disneyland as she waited for the ride operator to open the gate and let them on. No one else was there right at that point so it was just her and Andre. As they approached the carousel Éponine took her time selecting her mount. She approached a handsome chestnut with a white star mark on it's face and a brilliant jewel toned bridle. Putting her foot in the stirrup she threw her left leg over the top and sat down.

Andre laughed as he got onto the horse next to her, "You're a natural."

"Flattery will get you nowhere sir," Éponine replied haughtily.

The carousel lurched into motion, and the calliope started playing a cheerful rendition of the "Washington Post March". Éponine laughed as she held the bridle wrapped around the saddle horn as the horse went up and down. Around and around they went, her happiness was clearly visible on her face and she laughed loudly. Slowly the carousel came to a halt and Éponine sighed and turned to the ride operator.

"One more time, please?" Éponine begged her eyes were wide and pleading, "no one is in line, just one more time."

"Miss, that's against policy-"

"Come on 'Ponine we can come back," Andre spoke quietly but Éponine ignored him.

"Please sir, just one more time?" Éponine pleaded.

The ride operator seemed like he was going to refuse her when he sighed, "Oh alright." He threw the switch and the carousel blazed to life once again, this time it played "Stars and Stripes Forever."

Éponine still held tightly onto the horse but with one hand she raised it up and gave a slow queenly wave, then immediately lowered it laughing like crazy as they continued to go round and round.  
xxxxxxxxxx 

"Officially best day ever!" Éponine declared as she sat on the grass with Andre eating a hot dog, in between them was a bag of cotton candy, "I haven't had that much fun in a really long time."

"I figured," Andre replied, "drugs can become your recreation, I just wanted to show you other ways to have fun too."

"I can't wait to take Gavroche to the carousel," Éponine smiled, "I just know he'll love it, although I suppose he might be a little to old to appreciate it."

"Who's Gavroche?" Andre asked, "if you don't mind my asking."

"Nah, it's alright," Éponine replied after she swallowed her bite of hot dog and dabbed at the mustard on her lips, "he's my younger brother, but he was put in foster care, last time I saw him was ten years ago."

"Is he why you came clean?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him again, figured maybe he could live with me," Éponine shrugged.

"That's gonna be one long road to try and get child services to let you do that," Andre warned.

"I don't care, Gav is worth it," Éponine replied, "I miss him so much... Every day... Andre, do you have any siblings?"

Andre's face went dark, "I did, my twin, her name was Alice."

"Andre-"

"She and my parents were on their way to see me in our school's production of Rent, I was Mark," There was a slight smile as Andre recalled the memory. "I didn't find out until after the show that they had gotten in a car accident with a drunk driver, they died at the scene."

"Andre, I'm so sorry," Éponine turned to him.

Andre sighed, "I don't want or need you pity, it's all in the past and what's done is done, we shouldn't let it spoil our day."

Éponine smiled and she finished her hot dog, "Alright sir, lead the way," she held out her hand in a dainty fashion in the likes of some of her favorite literary characters.

Andre laughed as he took her hand in his and they walked through the park together.  
xxxxxxx

"And then we went to the Natural history museum!" Éponine gushed as she talked with Marius in the lounge when he had stopped for a visit.

"That's really great 'Ponine," Marius grinned.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say Ms. Thenardier is in love," Courfeyrac commented, he had come with Marius to see her. "Are you?"

Éponine blushed slightly, but in her heart she had no affections for Andre outside of being friends.

"You're blushing," Courfeyrac smirked, "I bet my statement is true-"

"No," Éponine shook her head forcefully, "no, Andre and I are just friends, nothing more and nothing less."

"Alright," Courfeyrac shrugged, "I guess I was wrong," he then turned to Marius, "wanna make a bet on-"

"Courfeyrac!" Éponine and Marius scolded him in unison.

"Is it so wrong to want a bit of fun?" Courfeyrac looked at them innocently.

"Not at 'Ponine's expense," Marius spoke up defensively.

"Fine," Courfeyrac sniffed, "be that way."

"Anyway I 'm happy for you," Marius smiled.

"Two weeks and half left and then I can move back into my apartment and come back to work," Éponine let out a sigh of content.

"And we will all eagerly await your return," Marius hugged her, "I must say you are looking better and happier than you have in a very long time."

Éponine blushed, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"You must go to the Corinth, please," Éponine pleaded into her phone as she talked to Andre, currently she was multitasking as she dressed for work and was trying to put on her pantyhose. "It's my first day back and I really could use the moral support Andre, please?" Éponine continued to plead.

Andre laughed, "Alright, alright, I'll be there."

"You rock!" Éponine exclaimed when her phone slipped out of the crook of her arm, "shit!" she swore as she finally got her nylons on all the way. "Sorry about that."

"Just get dressed I'll see you there," Andre chuckled and hung up.

Éponine tossed her phone on her bed and straightened the black skirt of her dress, it had a faux shirt front in white with black buttons, almost like a proper waitress. She then slipped on a pair of black, patent leather t-strap shoes and smiled at her reflection. Tonight was to be her comeback you might say and she wanted to look her best, she had been clean a little more than a month and she was proud of that fact. Checking her reflection one last time she grabbed the coat she had recently purchased and left her apartment.

As she came in through the back door she was accosted by Musichetta, "Oh thank god you're back!" The blonde girl exclaimed, "it's been hell."

"'Chetta... You're breaking me!" Éponine squeaked.

Musichetta loosened her grip and Éponine breathed in deeply, "Jesus, I was in rehab! It's not like I abandoned you."

"You might as well have," Musichetta put her hands on her hips, "boss hired a new girl to take your place while you were recovering, but now he wants to keep her on!"

"Come on 'Chetta, she can't be that bad," Éponine laughed as she hung up her coat.

"Oh yeah?" Musichetta glared at the brunette, "tell me how you feel at the end of the night."

Éponine laughed lightly and went back out to the front of the house, all of the students were in front of and Courfeyrac was sitting at the bar with a friend.

"'Ponine!" Courfeyrac hollered.

With a jaunty swing in her step Éponine happily approached the two men and leaned her elbows on the bar top, "alright boys, what's your poison?"

"I'll have a rum and coke," Courfeurac grinned, "what about you Jehan?"

"Just a coke, thank you," Jehan replied.

"Come on buddy loosen up a bit!" Courfeyrac teased.

"No, besides I bet your friend here is a good enough bartender that she would card me," Jehan replied.

"You've got that right," Éponine winked, "so cough up that card before I mix your drink."

Courfeyrac grumbled as he reached into his pocket and withdrew his ID card, "here."

Éponine quickly checked it over and handed it back to happen, "Good, I'll go get your drinks."

She turned to get the drinks when she ran into another girl, who wasn't Musichetta. Nonetheless Éponine apologized for being so careless.

It didn't even seem to faze the other girl, she simply cocked her head with it's short, curly, blonde bob, "Are you Éponine?"

"Yes?" Éponine replied incredulously.

"Oh my god! I'm so excited to meet you!" The blonde exclaimed cheerfully, she then gasped loudly, "woah! You are so skinny!"

Éponine stared at the blonde girl blankly, and she all of a sudden became conscious of the idea that she was very skinny, but it wasn't her fault.

"I wish I was skinny like you," The blonde sighed, then she started bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Oh! Can you tell me how you did it?"

Éponine looked at the girl, she already looked like a twig, she certainly didn't need to lose weight."Sure I can," Éponine nodded her head slowly.

"Really?" The blonde clapped her hands together, "so what program did you do?"

Éponine smirked to herself, "It's called heroin withdrawal, now if you excuse me I have to go and take care of these gentlemen." She pushed her way past the girl who looked on in confusion.

"I wonder if that's like a juice cleanse," The blonde wondered aloud.

As Éponine was mixing Courfeyrac's drink she started chatting with Musichetta who was mixing a drink for another patron.

"So what do you think of Nicole?" Musichetta giggled.

"The fluff ball has a name? Can't we just call her Tribble?" Éponine turned to Musichetta with wide eyes.

"I suppose you can call her whatever you want behind her back," Musichetta continued to laugh.

"So why is Mr. Huchelop keeping her on? She seems completely incompetent!" Éponine whispered.

"Tell me about it," Musichetta rolled her eyes, "I think it might be best to continue our work as if she isn't here."

"That's going to be like trying to avoid a mosquito that's in your house and won't leave," Éponine sighed.

"I'm going to die!" Musichetta wined.

"Just don't start drinking on the job," Éponine smiled, "she's not worth it."

Musichetta pouted, "Can I pre-game?"

"Do you think I care?" Éponine shrugged, "anyway gotta go give these boys their drinks." She carried the drinks over to Courfeyrac and Jehan, "Sorry fella's just having a little chat with a coworker, hope the Tribble didn't bother you two much."

Courfeyrac sipped is drink, the sting of the alcohol stinging at first, "The Tribble?"

"Nicole," Éponine sighed.

"Oh," Courfeyrac put his glass down, "her... You know she's kinda cute."

Jehan laughed which caused him to choke slightly on his coke, "You say that about every girl."

"Well she may look cute but I can guarantee there is nothing going on in that pretty little head of hers," Éponine replied, "and as much as I would love to chat with you boys I've got drinks to serve."

"Wait 'Ponine," Courfeyrac called out and held out his hand.

Éponine shook his hand and when they parted she found herself with a twenty dollar bill in her palm, she was stunned. "Wait, Courfeyrac did you mean to-" she stopped talking when she realized that he and Jehan had left the bar and now he and his friends were moving their meeting to the back, even Andre followed them.

Now the front of house became awfully quiet and Éponine was serving up the beer on tap to one of the regulars when Marius burst in.

"Well look who decided to drop in," Éponine called to him.

Marius made his way to the bar, "Oh 'Ponine, the most wonderful thing has happened."

Éponine passed the beer to the patron, "And I bet you are going to tell me all about it," she smiled.

"This girl came into the bookstore today," Marius began.

"Oh?" Éponine leaned on the counter trying to seem interested, but her stomach felt like it was turning into knots, she wasn't sure she liked where this was headed.

"She was looking for books on fashion design," Marius continued, "so I showed her where they were kept and I-"

Éponine was hardly listening anymore to what he was saying, her heart just felt like it was breaking into a million little pieces. She knew it seemed foolish, and stupid, why did she think that she even had a chance with Marius? Had she learned nothing from the hundreds of times she had seen "He's Just Not That Into You"? If a guy likes you he's going to make it happen, and Marius certainly didn't try to make it happen, so why did it hurt so bad?

"We are going out later this week," Marius finished.

"That's great," Éponine replied trying not to sound as dejected as she felt inside. "Well your friends are in back, you better join them before the great stone dragon burns you to a crisp."

"Do you mean Enjolras?" Marius smirked, "great stone dragon," he snorted, "that's a new one... We'll see you later."

Éponine was left to her thoughts and broken heart, as she continued about her night but a sense of listlessness hung around her like a dark cloud. Just as they were closing up for the night Éponine went and told the students it was time to go.

"You don't have to go home but you can't stay here," Éponine leaned against the doorway.

Slowly the students filed out of the former speakeasy, "Hey don't forget this one!" Éponine pointed to the one who had fallen asleep on the table, "this is a bar, not a hotel."

"I'll call a cab," A student with glasses and light brown hair replied to her, "glad to see you back on your feet."

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Éponine asked, but a guilt washed over her knowing that her question came out a lot harsher than she had intended, tonight was certainly not her night.

"Luc Combeferre, I'm a friend of Joly, we are doing residency at the hospital you were at about a month ago," he replied calmly as if her stinging words hadn't fazed him one bit.

"Oh," Éponine blushed slightly, "well just get him out of here okay?" She then returned to the front and wiped down the bar as Musichetta and Nicole put up the remaining chairs, the kitchen staff and most of the waitstaff had left long before. Once done Éponine grabbed her coat and walked outside.

Andre was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, "You waited for me?" Éponine cocked her head.

"Figured I'd walk you home," Andre shrugged, "it's not safe to have a pretty girl such as yourself roam the streets by herself at this late hour."

"I've done it many a night before," Éponine commented as she started to walk away.

"Is something wrong?" Andre.

"No," Éponine replied coldly.

"Uh huh," Andre replied, "right, nothing is wrong."

"You wouldn't understand," Éponine spoke gruffly as she fumbled in her coat pocket for a cigarette.

"Try me," Andre replied as he handed her one of his own cigarettes.

Éponine was seriously thinking about it as she took the cigarette and lit it, "Nah, you would think I'm a stupid, irrational, fool."

"You think I don't think that already?"

"Hey!" Éponine playfully punched him in the arm, "besides why do you care so much?"

"Hate seeing you down like this," Andre admitted, "there's a new invention called smiling, you should try it some time."

"Smartass," Éponine couldn't help but laugh.

"Just trying to make you laugh," Andre smiled, "so are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Éponine smiled to herself, "No, it doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you sure?" Andre stuck out his bottom lip in a sort of slight pout.

"Yes, just stupid girl stuff that shouldn't even be bothering me," Éponine shrugged her shoulder slightly.

"Alright," Andre pushed his long blonde hair behind his ear, "but if you ever want to talk you can always call me, okay?"

Éponine gave him a small nod, "Thanks."  
xxxxxxxxx  
When she came back to apartment she began rummaging around in her drawer of silverware for a spoon. The strangest craving for cereal had over come her so she was looking for a utensil to accompany her bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Gotcha!" Éponine smiled as she held up the spoon in victory, but in the fluorescent lighting she could see there was something on it. "Just my luck," she grumbled as she rubbed the spoon roughly with the sleeve of her coat but it didn't go away, holding it back to the light her heart seemed to stop. The smudge wasn't a smudge, it was a scorch mark from when she used it to prep heroine. She threw the spoon into the garbage and searched for another, upon finding one she realized it had a similar scorch mark, all of them did. Éponine threw all of them into the trash and was not hungry anymore. Instead she dragged herself into her room, unzipped her dress, pulled on a tee shirt and boxer shorts while climbing into bed which creaked as she moved. She pulled her blankets tightly around her her as her eyes grew heavy as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When Marius was making tea the next morning he heard the strangest sounds coming from what seemed to be Éponine's apartment. He left the pot on the hotplate and went to see what was going on. Walking out into the hallway and knocked on her door loudly since it sounded almost like she was vacuuming.

"Since when does she own a vacuum?" Marius muttered as he knocked again and awaited for an answer. When she didn't he simply reached for the nail at the top of the door frame where she kept a spare of the old skeleton key that kept her door shut. When he maneuvered the door open he saw that her furniture was not the way it usually was and she was, as he suspected, vacuuming her raggedy rug with a very old Kirby vacuum. It wasn't until he shut the door that she even bothered to look up at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marius asked.

"Spring cleaning," Éponine shrugged.

"Uh huh... You and I both know that there are a million different things you would rather be doing on a Saturday morning then cleaning your apartment," Marius folded his arms across his chest.

"Have you ever thought that just maybe I don't like living in a trash heap?" Éponine copied his pose.

"Okay but you've moved everything about, I didn't even know you owned a vacuum-"

"And a Swiffer."

"And a Swiffer- wait do you really?" Marius raised an eyebrow.

"No," Éponine smirked, "I'm a singer, not a house wife."

"You shocked me enough with the vacuum," Marius shrugged.

"Like I said some spring cleaning was in order," Éponine replied as he adjusted the headband that was keeping her long hair away from her face, barely...

"Would you like some help?" Marius asked.

"Are you actually offering to help me?" Éponine knitted her brows together.

"Four hands are better than two, besides I can maybe help you fix some things," Marius stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You? Fix things?" Éponine scoffed.

"You don't trust me do you?" Marius smiled.

"Let's see, how many Marius Pontmercy's does it take to change a lightbulb?" Éponine asked innocently, "all without blowing up Éponine's apartment?"

Marius narrowed his eyes, "Do you want my help or not?"

Éponine smiled, "Of course, now take that mop, start in the kitchen and I'll finish with the rug."

"You've got it," Marius picked up the mop and bucket and went over to the sink.

Éponine flipped the switch of the vacuum and started up again, and yet with the loud noise of the vacuum Marius swore he could hear her humming. He smiled slightly as he started mopping the floor, he worked hard until the dull and scratched wood shined with all it's might. Éponine had turned of the vacuum and Marius could clearly hear her humming to herself now.

"What song is that?" He asked.

"Huh?" Éponine cocked her head.

"What song are you humming?" Marius asked again.

"Oh it's nothing," Éponine's face flushed slightly.

Marius smiled slightly, "You writing a new song?"

"Ummm... No?" Éponine then flushed to a deeper shade of red, "no, I'm not, now can you take out the trash for me?"

Marius laughed, "Sure thing," he was about to pull the bag out when he noticed a small collection of spoons at the top. He picked one up and examined it, "'Ponine? Why are all your spoons in the trash?"

"No they aren't!" Éponine called out but he could see her face turning red again.

Marius picked up some of the spoons and noticed the scorch marks, "How did they get-" he stopped himself mid question because the wheels clicked in his mind. Without saying anything he dropped the spoons back into the trash, tied up the bag and carried it down the three flights of stairs to the trash cans in front of their building. When he came back up Éponine had busied herself by trying to move her furniture around. While stronger than she appeared the singer still struggled with pulling her couch to where she wanted it.

Marius walked around to the other end of the couch and lifted it, the sensation of it becoming lighter surprised her so much that she dropped her end.

"Ow!" Marius let go of the couch as well.

Éponine covered her mouth with her hands, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Marius shook himself out, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Éponine looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yep, don't worry about it," Marius smiled, "let's try it again, shall we?"

Éponine smiled again and the two of them once again picked up the couch and moved it back into place. Marius then put her coffee table and chair back while she sorted through the magazines, mail and other assorted things that had been collected on the table.

"Okay, this is going a lot quicker than I thought it would," Éponine commented as she put her magazines back on the table. She got up from her spot on the floor and went to turn on the light over by her door. The switch clicked but light bulb went out with a pop, "Damn," she cursed in a low tone.

"Want me to fix it?" Marius asked.

"Nope" Éponine replied walking past him, she opened one of her cabinets and pulled out a spare bulb. She then grabbed a three legged stool that she kept in the kitchen and dragged it to the the light socket.

"Careful 'Ponine," Marius cautioned.

"I'm always careful," Éponine replied as she stood up on the stool and took out the burnt out bulb. "Here," she held out the used bulb for Marius to take, he took it and placed on the side table with her keys hung.

Éponine was twisting the new bulb into the light socket but the stool began to shake. She gave it a few more good turns when the stool gave way.

Marius leaped into action, he wrapped his arms around her waist and broke her fall as they hit the hard wood floor. Éponine hastily got up from on top of him, "I... I..." she began to stammer, "are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance? Did you break any-"

"'Ponine chill!" Marius laughed as he slowly sat up, "I'm fine, besides, I should be asking about you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Éponine gave a slight shake of her head, "god, if you hadn't been there-"

"Let's not think about it, what's important is you are okay," he then began to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Éponine raised her eyebrows.

"You could have at least warned me about how dangerous it is to clean your apartment," Marius smirked.

"Hey you offered to help, that's just as good as signing a liability waiver," she countered.

"Whatever, let's just get this done," Marius smiled.

Over the next two and a half hours Éponine's apartment became clean in the first time since she had moved into the place.

"I want to thank you for helping me find my floor," Éponine smiled at Marius.

"Just the floor? Not your bed, dresser, counter tops, table-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point," Éponine giggled, "thanks again."

"The pleasure was all mine," Marius smiled, then he remembered the water he'd left going on the hot plate, "Shit!" he dashed quickly from the apartment.

"Marius?" Éponine quickly followed him into his apartment, "what's wrong..." She saw Marius lifting the now empty pot and putting it in the dink and then unplugging the hot plate.

"Damn, I hope it still works after this..." Marius sighed as he began to wipe up the spilled water.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Éponine tried to speak brightly but she couldn't force the right inflection out.

"I really do hope so," Marius grumbled, "I can't exactly go out and buy another one at this point."

Éponine wanted to be rid of the tension that hung over them, then she remembered the rest of her weekend plans. "Hey Marius."

"Yes?" Marius turned to her.

"I-I've been looking for a second job and I've come up dry," Éponine stammered slightly, "think you could help me?"

"You need a day job?" Marius asked, "are things really that bad?"

Damn, she should have known this would worry him, "N-no..."

"'Ponine is something wrong?" Marius continued, "why do you need a second job?"

"I-I," Éponine was struggling with her words.

"You really shouldn't strain yourself, after all you just got out of rehab and-"

"I know!" She snapped, her face turned scarlet, "I'm sorry..."

"'Ponine, please tell me what's wrong, I'm your friend," Marius looked at her with pleading eyes.

She couldn't very well tell him that she was heartbroken, especially since it was over him, but perhaps she could entrust him with her plan, "I want Gavroche back."

"Gavroche?" Marius cocked his head, "your brother?"

Éponine nodded her head, "I want him out of the system, to come and live with me..."

Marius' face turned dark, "'Ponine, I don't know if that's possible."

"I know," Éponine let out a sigh, "but I'm trying my hardest, "I want to be able to show child services that I'm capable of being his guardian."

"And I know that you are," Marius smiled slightly.

Éponine then pursed her lips together in thought, she's turned to Marius, "What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Forgive you, for what?" Marius raised an eyebrow.

"I should have gotten him sooner," Éponine frowned.

"There was nothing you could do," Marius tried to comfort her, "I'll do whatever I can to help... Wait..."

"Yes?"

"There is an opening for a clerk at the book shop, come with me on Monday," Marius smiled.

"Really?" Éponine's eyes went wide, "how can I ever repay you? How about I take a look at that hotplate?" she smiled.

"You can fix it?" Marius asked.

"Well can't fix what ain't broke so let me take a took," Éponine began to examine the hotplate, "well I've got to get the water out, and your ground at hot wires melted, shouldn't be too difficult to fix."

"How do you know so much?" Marius asked.

Éponine slightly shrugged her shoulders, "A little brains and talent never hurt no one."

"You really are quite smart don't you know that?" Marius nodded.

"So?" Éponine raised her eyebrows.

"Did you ever consider going to college?" Marius asked.

"I'm an artist, I don't need it," Éponine replied although deep down she was envious of Marius.

Marius simply sighed, "Whatever you say."

There was a knock at the door and Marius went to answer it.

"Hey, I'm looking for Miss. Éponine- Marius?" Andre looked at Marius in confusion, "you live here?"

"Yeah, you're looking for 'Ponine?" Marius asked.

"Uhh... Yeah," Andre blushed slightly, "I have something for her."

"Well she's here, come on in," Marius let Andre in, he carried a guitar case with him.

"Hey 'Ponine," Andre greeted her, he pushed his blonde hair out of his face and put the case down.

Éponine smiled, "Hey, what's up."

"Well I was walking past a pawn shop and saw something that reminded me of you," Andre began to explain but he was steadily getting more nervous, "I just had to get it for you."

"No Andre, you really shouldn't-"

"I know," Andre smiled, "but how can an artist do work without the right tools?"

"What do you mean?" Éponine cocked her head to the side.

Andre said nothing he just picked up the case and handed it to her, her jaw dropped, "A-Andre... You shouldn't have," she could tears forming in her eyes. She had sold her guitar last year in part to pay off Montparnasse and her rent.

"Did I do well?" Andre looked at her hopefully.

Éponine put the case on Marius kitchen table reveling at the touch of the leather under her hands. With a smile she slowly undid each latch and opened the case. Inside the case was an old and slightly battered Gibson acoustic guitar. She lifted it out of the case and began to tune it, a smile slowly spread across her face, "yeah, you did good."

"I've got a couple more things," Andre reached into his bag.

"But you've already done so much," Éponine looked at him in shock.

Andre handed her a bag containing replacement strings and a notebook full of staff paper.

"I-I don't know what to say," Éponine was in shock, no one had done anything this nice for her in the longest time.

Marius let out a slight cough in order to get their attention, the two artist blushed.

Éponine hastily closed the guitar, and went to the door.

"Sorry for intruding," Andre laughed nervously and followed Éponine to her apartment.

"Well that was embarrassing," Andre smiled at Éponine as they went into her apartment. "Wow it's clean," he noticed as soon as they walked in.

Éponine set the guitar down, "Okay, what was the guitar for?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can't I do something nice without being torn to shreds?" Andre countered.

"Something nice is buying a girl a drink, or taking a person out for a movie," Éponine replied.

"And a guitar?"

"Unreasonable," Éponine answered, "seriously, why?"

"Well I love you," Andre turned to her and smiled.

"You what?!" Éponine's eyes went wide, "n-no..."

"But I do," Andre replied, "I was intrigued ever since I first laid eyes on you at Montrieul."

"No," Éponine shook her head again.

"'Ponine, you've inspired me more than anyone else."

"No," Éponine paled, "no, please stop staying that!"

"But 'Ponine," Andre began to look disheartened.

"I can't, I don't love you," Éponine looked to the floor, "you are like a brother, but nothing more."

"'Ponine?"

"I'm sorry Andre," Éponine reached for the guitar, "here take this."

"No, you keep it," Andre held up his hand, "think of it as a token of friendship instead of love."

"Andre..."

Andre simply walked out of the apartment leaving Éponine alone with her thoughts. Slowly she walked over to her couch and curled up into a ball trying to protect herself from all the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Maubef?" Marius called as he entered the shop.

"Ahh... Marius, how are you on this fine day?" Mr. Mabeuf greeted Marius, "and who is this lovely young lady?" he smiled at Éponine who had done her best to look nice, dressed in a plaid pleated skirt and a white button up shirt.

Mr. Maubef leaned down to whisper to Marius, "Is this pretty girl your sweetheart you've told me so much about?"

Marius immediately became very flustered, "What?! No, this is my friend 'Ponine, she's looking for a day job."

"Ahh, you have a candidate for the vacant clerk position," Mr. Maubef smiled, "well you set to work and I'll give your friend an interview."

Within twenty minutes Éponine had been given the position of clerk and was being shown how to run the register by Marius.

"So does that make sense?" Marius asked.

"Uh huh, I think I've got it," Éponine smiled, "I think I'm ready to go!"

Marius smiled and returned to his own work while Éponine began to check out customers who had decided what to buy. All the while she smiled to herself because she was working in such a close proximity to Marius for what would be about three days a week when he was in the shop. Maybe just maybe he would actually take notice of her, see that she was responsible and could do more than mix drinks. These thoughts floated her mind as she continued to work the register for the rest of the day, and as soon as it was over she dashed back to her apartment to get dressed to work at the Corinth.

Walking into the bar that night she was stopped by Mr. Huchelop, "Evenin' boss!" she greeted him happily.

"Éponine, I've got a new job for you," Mr. Huehelop smiled.

"New job, sir?" Éponine looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I wanna reopen that second bar in back," Mr. Huchelop cheekily explained, "getting more traffic back there with those boys constantly taking over the place."

"Sir, what does this have to do with me?" Éponine asked.

"I want you to run it," Mr. Huchelop put his hands on her shoulders.

"M-me?" Éponine replied nervously.

"Yes you, they seem to be taking quiet a shine to you," Mr. Huchelop smiled, Éponine gulped.

"There isn't even a working tap back there," Éponine tried to come up with an excuse.

"All in good time, all in good time," Mr. Huechelop chuckled, "I've already stocked it up with some of our overstock, you'll do fine!"

Éponine sighed knowing that she had the battle and trudged back to the former speakeasy. Opening the door she found the room empty, the boys hadn't arrived yet, she smiled with relief and began to acquaint herself with the bar. It was quiet lovely and she could smell the fresh lemon scent of it having been freshly waxed, perfect for sliding drinks to customers.

"Well look who we have here!" Courfeyrac chuckled as he entered following his friends, "watcha doin' back here doll face?"

"Courf can you not talk like you are a gangster from the 30's?" His blonde friend with brilliant blue eyes turned to him, if she recalled correctly this was Enjolras, the one she called the Great Stone Dragon.

"Well excuse me for growing up in Brooklyn!" Courfeyrac replied haughtily.

Éponine tried to conceal her laughter as Courfeyrac sauntered over to the bar, "so what brings you back here?"

"Since you guys started frequenting the use of this room so much, boss wants me to run the bar," Éponine smiled.

"Really now? Well then you must get acquainted with all of us!" Courfeyrac declared, "now where to begin?" he turned to the young man with light brown curly hair, "Jehan my main man! You've met 'Ponine right?"

"Yes, how are you this fine evening miss?" Jehan greeted her politely.

Before Éponine could offer him a reply Courfeyrac dragged her away,"There we have our physicians in residence, Combeferre and Joly," Courfeyrac introduced the two men dressed in button up shirts, slacks, and ties, and both had glasses. "You know Joly, have you met 'Ferre?"

"Yes, he introduced himself to me last week dragging out the drunk one," Éponine smiled, but was slowly becoming overwhelmed with the large number of people now present.

"This is Marc Laigel," Courfeyrac then introduced a man with very short hair, "better stay out of his way while your serving, he is a bit of a klutz."

"Hey, the last time I knocked into a waitress was because you pushed me!" Marc replied but Courfeyrac ignored him.

"Don't mess with Bahorel, he'll kick your ass, plays football for NYU," Courfeyrac introduced a somewhat burly looking young man, "Grantaire still appears sober..." he pointed to a man with curly black hair and bright blue eyes, it was the drunk from the week before.

"Okay," Éponine was still trying to take it all in, but if they were going to be regulars she was sure to learn their names soon enough.

"And you should tell your friend... What's his name?" Courfeyrac tapped his chin.

"Andre?" Éponine suggested uncomfortably.

"Right! Feuilly! Tell him he can join us any time he likes!" Courfeyrac smiled.

There was a sinking feeling in Éponine's stomach recalling what had happened over the weekend with her and Andre, remembering how she had rejected him, still she smiled back at Courfeyrac, "I will."

"Good, now I've had the strangest craving for a pint of Guinness, can you quench my thirst?" Courfeyrac waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"Well then I have to go out front, our tap," Éponine pointed at the tap built in the bar, "hasn't been used since prohibition."

"What ever you say doll face," Courfeyrac smirked.

"Will you not call her that?" Enjolras approached him.

"Aww come on, what's wrong with dollface?" Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

"She has a name," Enjolras began, "don't demean her like that."

"Demean her?" Courfeyrac scoffed, "my dear 'Ponine, is it demeaning for me to call you dollface?"

Éponine smiled, "No, I don't think so."

"See," Courfeyrac grinned, then he looked between the two of them, "wait, have I introduced the two of you yet?"

Éponine had met him briefly, and she desperately hoped he didn't remember that he had been the one to hand her back her recent purchase of smack at that point in time.

"No, but I have met Miss... I'm sorry, what's your name?" Enjolras asked.

"Ha!" Courfeyrac shouted before Éponine could reply, "so you don't really know her name!"

"Just her surname," Enjolras glared at Courfeyrac.

"It's Thenardier," Éponine smiled at him, but she was taken aback when Enjolras didn't do the same, it didn't sit well with her one bit.

"I see," Enjolras gave her a curt nod, "Miss Thenardier."

Éponine quickly regained her composure, "So before I head out front to get your friend his Guinness as there anything I can tempt you with to parch your thirst?"

"No," Enjolras replied coolly, "I don't really drink."

This confused Éponine, he seemed to be the "president", or "leader" of this little social justice group, surely he had a say in it's location? Why pick a place like a bar if you don't drink? Especially a bar in alphabet city? Then again she'd seen some fancy business men frequenting the dive bars near her apartment.

"Alright, well then I will be right back," Éponine offered him a saccharine smile and ducked out of the speakeasy. As soon as the door shut she let out a sight of relief, that man baffled her to no end and she did not like it one bit. Putting it behind her she returned to the bar, grabbed a glass and filled it with Guinness and swiftly brought it back into the speakeasy. When she opened the door she didn't expect what she saw, the men had all clumped themselves together and seemed to be in discussion.

"Well that was fast," Éponine muttered to herself as she quietly walked over to where Courfeyrac was and quietly set the beer beside him before walking back to the bar. She busied herself with cleaning the glasses and pouring shots for Grantaire but she kept catching snippets of their conversation.

"America has always prided itself as being a sort of "shining city of the hill"," Enjolras spoke loudly and confidently, "that we are exceptional, but in truth we are no better than anyone else."

Éponine watched as the students seemed to cling to his every word.

"No one ever bothers to acknowledge the problems that we face within our own country, children who go hungry at night, people who can't go to school because tuition goes up and up," Enjolras continued.

Éponine completely froze when she hear him say that, she recalled how during her senior year she worked her ass off on her college applications, she had gotten in but in the end her foster family wasn't willing to put her through college, so she moved to the city and had been struggling ever since.

"There is murder and robbery on our streets, for gods sake we have shootings in elementary schools!" Enjolras added, "why don't we look at the problems in our own country? So that it is not left like an open would that will only fester."

"Well said my friend," Combeferre smiled and fixed his glasses, "Miss Thenardier, is there something you would like to say?" he turned to the bar girl.

"Who me?" Éponine asked, "no."

"Are you sure?" Combeferre asked, "you seemed very keen on listening."

"Nothing of interest to me," Éponine lied.

"Very well," Combeferre smiled at her.

Éponine exhaled and simply went back to work all the while trying to block out what the young men were talking about just so she could do her job properly. She had been very interested in his speech, but she had no real interest in getting involved with them, as nice as they were she was going to try and keep them at arms length, like she did with the rest of the customers.

xxxxxx

"Andre, Andre, are you there?" Éponine called into the phone.

"'Ponine?" Andre replied groggily, "is something wrong? Why'd ya call me now?" he punctuated the end of his sentence with a loud yawn.

Éponine glanced at the clock on the wall and it dawned on her that it was two in the morning. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just got off work and I wanted to talk to you, I'll just call you later if you-"

"I'm up now, so let's talk," Andre cut her off.

"Really?" Éponine responded.

"Just talk or I'll hang up," Andre replied yawning once again.

"I wanted to apologize, for the other day," Éponine began, "I just, it was so much all at once and I-"

"You love Marius," Andre cut her off.

"Thought- Wait, who told you that?" Éponine blushed, she never told anyone that.

"Your friend Courfeyrac, the one from the bar," Andre laughed slightly, "I just thought because he has girl that maybe I had a shot with you, because I really-"

"How the hell does Courfeyrac know?" Éponine wondered aloud.

"Well it might as well be written across your forehead," Andre replied.

"What do you mean?" Éponine steadily got more and more embarrassed with each passing moment.

"That day in his apartment, I saw the way you were looking at him," Andre answered her, "but looking at him he doesn't feel the same way," Andre paused and sighed, "please don't let yourself wither away pining over him, you are too beautiful and any guy in this city would be damn lucky to have you."

Andre's words started bringing tears to her eyes, "No one's ever called me beautiful before," she remarked.

"Well then I guess I'll make it my job to remind you of that fact every once in awhile," Andre replied.

Éponine smiled to herself, "Thanks Andre."

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

"No... Wait! Courfeyrac says he'd like you to come to their meetings, they will be meeting again tomorrow at the Corinth, and..." Éponine tried remember anything else when she glanced over at the guitar, "I really do want to thank you for the guitar, it means a lot to me and I hope we can remain friends."

"Whatever you say 'Ponine, just use it well, just if you get nominated for a Grammy and you don't have a boyfriend can I be your plus one?" Andre asked.

Éponine giggled, "Sure, fine."

"Well I must get some sleep, good night 'Ponine," Andre replied.

"G'night Andre," Éponine then ended the call.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked my latest installment of Coming Clean, just one request, please take the time a review my story if you get a chance because as of right now I have no idea what the general feelings about this are. Also feel free to PM me and ask me any questions or voice any comments or concerns about characters, plot etc. Happy Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Éponine gripped her knee tightly to keep it from shaking, it was a nervous tick that she had developed recently and it not only drove her crazy, but she had more than enough strangers on the subways complaining as well. Here she was in the middle of Manhattan, waiting, waiting until they called her name.

"Miss Thenardier?" The secretary at Child Services called to her, "Ms. Grandin will see you now, if you would just follow me."

Éponine slowly rose from her chair in the waiting room and followed the secretary down the narrow hallway lined with offices until she reached the one with the nameplate that read "Holly Grandin". The secretary knocked on the door and after a beat she opened it and let Éponine inside. Éponine slowly walked into the office, a woman with honey colored hair was busy typing away on her desktop computer, "Sit down," the woman directed Éponine.

Éponine walked over to one of the chairs in Ms. Grandin's office and slowly she lowered herself down into the chair which squeaked slightly.

"Let me pull up your file," Ms. Grandin spoke up all the while she still did not look at Éponine, they fell into silence until Ms. Grandin pulled up Éponine's information on her computer as well as pulling out an actual, hard copy, manila folder. "So you were in the system up until two years ago, living with the Fermet family in Queens, your biological parents are Alfred and Therese Thenardier, you were placed in child services after your mother died of a drug overdose and your father was imprisoned for armed robbery and second degree murder-"

This woman was stirring up many painful memories and Éponine was slowly getting more and more irritated, "Why are you telling me all this?" she spoke through gritted teeth, "I lived through it, and you didn't, why are you informing me of my life story?"

Ms. Grandin looked at her with wide eyes, "Just running through your history, so that we can better understand why you have come here today."

Éponine clenched her hands into fists where they sat in her lap, "I know why I'm here, I want to talk about my brother."

"Your brother?" Ms Grandin cocked her head, "well that's another matter entirely," she turned back to her computer and pulled up more documents, "oh that's right there were three of you! Oh but your sister... Missing persons report, disappeared almost immediately after you went into the system-"

"We are talking about my brother!" Éponine was on the verge of shouting, "not my sister."

"Right, Gavroche Maximilian Thenardier, currently fifteen years old, residing with the Guelmer family in the Bronx," Ms. Grandin smiled, "what would you like to talk about?"

"I want him out of the system, I-I I want him to live with me," Éponine looked down into her lap, "I want to take custody."

"Take custody?" Ms. Grandin looked up, "I don't know if that's possible."

"Why not?" Éponine glared, "I'm over age, I have a good job, and an apartment, why the hell not?"

"You see it is all very complicated," Ms. Grandin folded her hands one on top of the other.

"So?" Éponine shrugged, "I don't care, I want him back!"

"My dear, you are twenty years old, why do you want to take care of your 15 year old brother who the last time you saw was ten years ago? Shouldn't you be going to college?"

The woman had struck a nerve in Éponine, "I can't go to college," she glowered, "I can't afford it!"

Ms. Grandin offered an apologetic look but it did nothing to sooth Éponine's temper who was practically fuming with anger.

"Dearie, you should quit while you are ahead," Ms. Grandin sighed.

"Ahead? You call that ahead?" Éponine was fighting the tears that were brimming in her eyes, "I have gotten no where! I'm not going to give up, send me to someone else, because I'm sick and tired of talking with you!"

"Well we could make an appointment with a supervisor next week, you could talk with-"

"FINE!" Éponine shouted, "do it! I just never want to see you again!" she got up from the office and stormed out, she breezed past the secretary, into the elevator and outside where she could feel the slightest warm breeze on her skin as she finally let the tears stream down her face.

She'd held in too many emotions at one time and it felt as if she was having an internal meltdown, her body had gone into overdrive. She decided that maybe a walk through Central park would be just the thing to help her calm down, she traipsed through the park but it was doing nothing to settle her and she walked straight towards a large, old, oak tree. She curled up at the base of the trunk as she let her emotions pour out of her small, thin body. Memories, upon memories flashed into her head and bombarded her mind with awful thoughts and visions, the words "HIV test results" rang in her head as she could perfectly remember waking up in the hospital. She remembered the fear that clung to her as she wondered if it was going to be a disease slowly eating away her immune system that would cause her an eventual and inevitable death, all coming back to the idea of, what if she never saw her brother again?

Quickly she snapped her eyes opened, she couldn't let these feelings overtake her, she had to find an outlet somewhere... Somewhere... She leaned against the tree breathing slowly as she let the words, and soft melancholy tone flow from her mouth as she began to compose freely.

"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song-"

Enjolras had simply been cutting through the park for a change of pace when he heard these sad lyrics being sung and he wondered what had brought someone to such a sad state. He walked over to the old oak tree where he found that the source was Éponine, sitting under the tree with her eyes closed. He stayed still and listened as she sang a little more of her song.

"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by-"

"Your song is very sad," Enjolras spoke bluntly.

Éponine's eyes snapped open and she blushed, "Y-you heard that?"

Enjolras nodded his head, "Sorry for disturbing you, it was rude of me to do so."

"That's alright," Éponine immediately became interested with the ragged state of her cuticles.

"What were you singing about?" Enjolras asked, "if you don't mind my asking, I don't mean to pry."

"Nothing, just another point in my life," Éponine replied.

"Such as the point when I gave you back that smack?" Enjolras guessed.

"Huh?" Éponine' eyes went wide, "y-you remember that?"

"Do you really think that I haven't noticed you at the bar? Did you think I didn't recognize you?" Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Éponine looked down again.

"Now are you alright? You look upset," Enjolras took note of the fact that her eyes were red rimmed, her cheeks were slightly swollen and her nose was running slightly, the girl had obviously been crying.

"Ce n'est rien ," Éponine replied.

"You speak French?" Enjolras cocked his head.

"All four years of high school, not that it really matters," Éponine sniffed slightly, "I guess you could just say this day sucks."

Enjolras wasn't sure what to do, the girl obviously needed comfort but he wasn't sure how to give, his friends and especially Courfeyrac were good at comforting distressed young women. This was not true for Alexandre Enjolras in anyway shape or form.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He asked.

Éponine bit back the stinging words that she was about to lash out at Enjolras, after all he was only trying to help her, and she could plainly see that all he wanted to do was attempt at being kind. Then she remembered that he was a pre-law student, maybe he could help her after all.

"What do you know about Child Welfare Services?" Éponine asked.

"Child Welfare Services?" Enjolras raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Éponine sighed, "I want him out of this system, I went down there today... A fat lot of good that did me."

"Are you trying to take custody of a child?" Enjolras asked.

"My brother," Éponine replied, "I want my brother back."

Enjolras wasn't sure what to do or say, what she was asking for he didn't know if he could solve, perhaps he could find someone who could, "I could try and help you."

Éponine's eyes went wide, "Could you really?"

"I'll try," Enjolras replied in his typical cool manner.

Éponine began to laugh, it had a soft musical quality, unlike her rough and tough outward appearance.

"What's so funny?" Enjolras knitted his eyebrows together.

"It's just, I'm sorry, but I can't help but wonder," Éponine paused, "do you have any emotions or feelings, towards anyone?"

"I have my friends," Enjolras replied in a slightly miffed tone.

"But you talk to me the way you talk to them," Éponine replied, "as if there was nothing different," she narrowed her eyes slightly, "maybe you really are nothing but a great stone dragon." She then picked herself up off of the ground and walked away casually.

* * *

A/N: I'm no lyricist, I'm a performer, the above lyrics come from the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry... Please leave your reviews! I really appreciate your thoughts and comments!


	8. Chapter 8

That night Éponine once again found herself listening to what it was the students had to say, Enjolras was impassioned as usual as they talked about everything that was wrong in America.

"Do you really think Congress gives a damn?" Enjolras declared, "they called the Occupy movement crazy, and even if they were who are we to say they were wrong?"

"He's right,even those considered middle class are sinking lower and lower with no way out, it's 99 verses 1 percent," Combeferre nodded.

"I see you," Courfeyrac smirked as he approached the bar where Éponine was standing.

Hastily she picked up a glass and rag and started polishing them.

"We don't mind, we aren't dispersing high profile government secrets," Courfeyrac laughed, "you don't have to hide, in fact feel free to participate..." Before she could reply Courfeyrac grabbed the glace and a pen from his pocket and tapped against the side so it rang like a bell. "Hey boys! Our Ms. Thenardier has something to say!"

"Courfeyrac!" Éponine hissed and glowered at him in a cat like manner.

"Come on, I know you have an opinion," Courfeyrac offered her a flirtatious smile, "a penny for your thoughts?"

"Hey, my thoughts are worth more than a penny!" Éponine smirked back at him, "perhaps if you tip me nicely I'll be willing to share."

Courfeyrac pulled a five dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it on the bar in front of her, "Is Mr. Lincoln enough to convince you baby doll?"

When she had said that she had been joking, but now she realized that they were all staring at her waiting for her to say something. She took the fiver, put it in the pocket of her apron and stared at all of them for a second, "What the hell do you want me to say?"

"Tell us a bit about yourself," Courfeyrac prompted, "I bet you have a different view on things being an artist and all."

"I think you mean starving artist, emphasis on the the starving," Éponine turned to him.

"Well Ms. Thenardier, what do you have to say?" Enjolras was now inquiring.

"_Shit"_ Éponine thought to herself, "Well I think... I uhh..." in that moment her mind had blanked, so she did as Courfeyrac had told her and started to talk about herself.

"I'm a child of the foster care system, my mother died and my father is currently rotting in prison," Éponine began, "for the most part my childhood sucked, after high school I moved out on my own into Alphabet City trying to break into the music business and I... Well I fell into drugs, but I got clean, I'm good now, have been for almost two months... And I... I..." she didn't know what else to say, "and I think your right," she sighed, "America sucks right now."

Courfeyrac smiled, "That's my girl."

The door to the speakeasy opened and closed as Andre walked in, "Hi, am I late?" he asked.

"Andre!" Courfeyrac was the first to greet him, "you are just in time, although I'm afraid you missed Éponine's speech, so eloquent, so passionate, so-"

"Fuck off Courf," Éponine threw her wet rag at him so that it landed on his head.

Most of the students erupted in laughter as Courfeyrac whipped the rag off his brown locks and glared at her, he dropped it back onto the bar top, "is that anyway to treat your best customer?"

"No," Éponine smiled, "but you aren't my best customer," she winked.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Andre, since you are here you must join our discussion."

Éponine smiled at the two young men, and began to fiddle with the old, broken tap, she had never considered herself to be involved in politics or really even social justice, she just fought for her right to live. Afterall it was her poverty, struggles and misfortune that had brought her to try drugs at what was supposed to be a "gig" promised by Montparnasse, the same night he seduced her and she lost her virginity. Yes, she would listen to them, who knows, it was possible that someday these young men could change the world, "There might be a song in that yet," she muttered to herself and smiled.

xxxxxxxx

"Now sweetheart, you and your brother and sister are going to stay with Grandma and Grandpa for awhile while mommy and daddy work some things out at home," A young red haired woman knelt down in front of a girl of about eight years old. "You have to take care of 'Zelma, and Gavroche okay? And make sure you help Grandma and Grandpa if they ask you, okay?"

The little girl nodded her head, "Yes mama."

The woman kissed her daughter on the cheek and stood up, "Now knock on the door, I'm sure they want to see you."

The young child did as she was told and soon the door was opened by a woman with brown hair that was greying slightly, "Why Éponine! Look at how big you have grown!" the woman exclaimed as she picked up Éponine, "oh my, you are almost too big too carry now! Where are your brother and sister?"

"Outside!" Éponine informed her grandmother who carried her granddaughter out into the front yard where two younger children were playing.

"Granma!" The second girl shouted, she had red hair like her mother and freckles all across the bridge of her nose, the other child, a young boy of about three, just sat there confused.

Their Grandmother put Éponine down and embraced her younger granddaughter, little Azelma, "Eponine, take your brother and sister out back, I have some new toys for you! I'm going to talk with your mother inside."

"Okay!" Éponine ran to the back gate, but before she could open it everything melted away and she was twenty years old, sleeping on a lumpy mattress with a dip right down the middle of it that she was currently stuck in.

She had not thought about her grandmother in a long time and she wasn't sure what brought about the dream that also was a memory, she didn't even know if her grandparents were still alive. There was no way she could fall asleep now, the curiosity was gnawing at her, as far as she knew that was the only family she had left. Her sister had run away from her foster family, or least that was what she had heard, Gavroche was stuck in the Bronx and she was alone on the Lower East Side. Grabbing her phone she decided to see if flipping through the phone book might help her uncover the truth, the only issue was that there seemed to be over a five hundred people living in New York with the name M. Dupont and slowly her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep.

Her dream then continued with the night her mother left and Éponine cried because she missed her terribly.

"Why can't I go?" Éponine sniffled, "does mama not love me?"

"Honey, I never want to hear you say that," Her Grandmother then gestured for her to sit beside her on the couch, "your mama loves you very much, it's just there are somethings going on at home that a little girl like you doesn't need to worry about."

"Papa doesn't like me, I know it," Éponine frowned.

"Éponine Celine, look at me," her Grandmother gently grasped her chin, "repeat after me, I am kind."

"I am kind," Éponine repeated.

"I am smart," her grandmother continued.

"I am smart."

"and lastly, I am important," her grandmother smiled.

"I am important!" Éponine then began to giggle.

"Now I think I've let you stay up late enough, time to go to bed missy," her grandmother took her to what was to be her new room.

"Aww... Do I have to?" Éponine pouted.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Éponine awoke the next morning she had to peel herself away from her copy of the phone book and she discovered that some of the ink had transferred to her cheek, "Dammit," she swore as she scrubbed at her face. This left her cheek bright red as she dressed and met Marius outside his apartment for the two of them to walk to the book store together. As usual he was rambling about his girlfriend Cosette, and Éponine was doing her best to pretend to listening to his comments and remarks as to just how goddamn perfect she was.

It was a very slow day in the shop and Éponine was running the song that she had started in the park the other day, "Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors-" she muttered the words to herself. Then she fumbled around on the register and it's surround area for a pen and hastily scribbled down the new words and the old ones. Something about this song gave her hope, maybe this was the one that would actually get her that big break she had always dreamed off. It was funny that even after all that she had been through that she still had enough hope and will power to try and live out her dream.

She had gotten so lost in her land of lyrics that she hadn't even noticed how much time had passed as she wrote and crossed out lyric after lyric on random scraps of paper, she was going to have to put all this down on staff paper tonight.

"'Ponine?"

Éponine looked up and realized Marius was standing in front the register, she gasped and rapidly gathered up all her bits and pieces of words as he chuckled.

"You know I don't understand why you hide your songs from me," Marius smiled.

Éponine blushed, "It's not just you, I don't show them to anyone."

Marius raised his eyebrow, "Then how are you supposed to break in?"

"I'll show you when it's done," Éponine shrugged, "just not before then." She always strove for perfection in music, the right chords, rhythm and lyrics, she wanted it to be perfect before she let anyone in. The only exception to her rule was what had happened when Enjolras overheard her at the park, that wasn't supposed to happen, she had just been careless.

"Alright, well I can't wait to hear it when you are done," Marius winked and walked away.

Éponine let out a sigh of relief and started sifting through the bits and pieces of the song really wishing that she'd had a better place to right all of the fodder down. She hadn't been this excited about composing a song in a very long time and she was really feeling confident about this one.

xxxxxxx

Sheets upon sheets of staff paper were strewn about Éponine in a circle as she held her guitar in her lap trying out different chords to fit the melody she had developed. "Not G minor... What about G major?" she strummed the guitar quietly and smiled, "great, now we are getting somewhere." For the most part she had figured out what she wanted for the chorus, but she was still struggling with the the verses. She strummed back and forth between to different chords she was playing with, liking the way they sounded, it had a light feel that contrasted with the dark undertones of the song.

"Uh oh... Uh oh... The sharp knife of a short life..." Éponine sang quietly.

* * *

A/N: Another update? Yes... Would still like to see a few more reviews to know what my readers are thinking... Please? and in response the Anna, no I do not know how long the other stories will be on hiatus, the first one outside of this that will most likely be updated is "The Secrets That We Keep" after I rewatch the episodes of Graceland and make some choices... Please be thankful I'm updating because I'm a college student and I am right now focusing on auditioning for the Musical Theater program despite my lack of experience. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

"'Ponine," Marius gently touched her shoulder, "'Ponine, wake up," he shook her slightly.

Slowly her eyes opened and she jolted up after realizing that she had fallen asleep at the register, "Damn," she groaned.

"Late night?" Marius asked.

Éponine yawned loudly, "Yeah... You could say that."

"You really should take better care of yourself," Marius scolded lightly.

"Aww, can't you take care of me?" Éponine teased and batted her eyelashes.

"I'm not your babysitter," Marius smiled, "now get back to work and don't let Mabuef catch you."

Éponine pouted but she turned back to her work with a sigh while she watched Marius go back to taking inventory and re-shelving books. She was still slightly dazed, she had not actually gone to sleep until she had finished the very last note of her song. Yes there was still some revising and refinement that needed to be done and it was still a long way until she deemed it to be "finished". But she had even started writing a new song, well not necessarily "writing" but she had discovered a chord progression that she had liked and had been fiddling with it. This meant that she had gotten barely three hours of sleep in total the night before, it was hardly even a wonder that she was barely functioning.

"Excuse me, I'd like to check out?" a customer approached the register, she had a very pushy tone in her voice.

"Sorry," Éponine apologized, she then took the books that and scanned them quietly, "would you like a bag for those Ma'am?"

The woman simply nodded her head so Éponine put the books into the bag, "have a nice day," Éponine smiled as the woman walked out of the store without even a glance back at her, she grumbled.

"You are just having a bad day aren't you?" Marius came up behind her.

"Gee Einstein what gave you that clue?" Éponine glared at him coldly, "sometimes I just really hate people..." she sighed.

"Funny that you work as a bartender," Marius chuckled.

"That's different!" Éponine replied defensivly, "at least you guys are interesting! Not dried up, persnickety old ladies!" Marius laughed even harder.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and laugh at me, I'm sure you would feel my pain if you had only gotten three hours of sleep last night," Éponine growled.

"Three hours? 'Ponine, what in gods name where you doing last night?" Marius cocked his head.

Éponine pushed a stray curl back behind her ear, "Nothing," she shrugged.

"I've already told you that you need to take better care of yourself," Marius shook his head.

"Well how do you know I wasn't with a guy?" Éponine wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"The walls are paper thin, trust me I would have known," Marius teased.

"Pontmercy, have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Éponine hissed, her cheeks were bright red.

"No," Marius replied.

"Okay so let's skip the formalities," Éponine replied sweetly before slapping him across the face, "don't make fun of my sex life!"

"Ouch!" Marius complained and he put his hand to his cheek, it now contained a red mark in the shape of Éponine's hand, "sheesh, touchy aren't we? And I was originally going to ask you if you wanted to get coffee and donuts on our break," he rubbed his cheek slightly, "now I don't think I will."

"Wait, you were what?" Éponine's jaw dropped, "but, but, I need caffeine!"

"Then go and get it by yourself!" Marius replied.

"But Marius!" Éponine began to pout, she stuck out her lower lip and tried to make herself look doe eyed, "I'm sorry?"

Marius sighed, "Fine, but if your hand leaves a mark you must swear not to tell the guys how this happened."

"You think I want to be mocked by Courfeyrac for the rest of my life?" Éponine turned to him, "I'm not going to say word if you don't."

"So we've got a deal?" Marius held out his hand.

"Deal," Éponine grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight as she shook on it.

"Ow!" Marius yanked his hand away.

"Well I think it's about time you got back to work!" Éponine smiled.

"As long as you didn't break my fingers," Marius grumbled.

Xxxxxxxxx

Éponine had managed to get in a quick cat nap before she had to get ready to work at the bar and while she wasn't one hundred percent she was feeling somewhat better. The students were once again wrapped up in their conversation so Éponine had brought in the notebook that Andre had given her and was busy writing out the melody she had come up with the previous night, "E, A, E..." she muttered, this time she made sure to glance up every once and awhile making sure that no one saw her in the midst of composing, and whenever they did approach the bar she would casually slid it behind the array of liquor bottles that lined the back of the bar. Just like now when Grantaire (who had clearly pre-gamed hard before the meeting) sidled over.

"Hey sweetheart, do a fella a favor and fetch me some Jack Daniels," while his speech was not slurred she could see in his eyes just how drunk he really was, it almost impressed her as to just how well he could hold his liquor.

"I dunno sir," Éponine shrugged, "I think I'd better cut you off for the night." 

"Aww... You can't do that to me!" Grantaire wined, "that would be like... Like... taking a pacifier from a baby! Or telling Jehan he can't play his flute or violin anymore!"

"Jehan is a musician?" Éponine asked, her interest peaked.

"Yeah," Grantaire nodded his head, "probably could have gotten inta Julliard, and-" he lowered his voice, "could probably play Carnegie Hall some day." 

"Ahh..." Éponine replied in the same quiet tone, then she knit her eyebrows together, "why are we whispering?"

Grantaire shrugged, "So you still gonna cut me off?" he pouted.

Éponine sighed, "One last shot, but that's it, okay?"

"Thank you kind lady," Grantaire smiled as Éponine passed him the shot glass which he downed without even wincing.

Éponine drummed her fingers against the table as she watched Jehan writing in a composition notebook as he always did. She was slowly learning about everyone's little quirks and traits (although she still couldn't pin anything on Enjolras), they certainly were an eclectic and odd bunch. She still couldn't see what the was the use of a college social justice group meeting in a lower east side bar but everyone was allowed to have their dreams. If these boys thought they could change history by planning in this old speakeasy, so be it, "Thank god even crazy dreams come true," Éponine smiled as she muttered to herself. Then it was like a light bulb had gone off in her head, she quickly grabbed the sheet music and scribbled those words across the top of the page. She hid it away before anyone could see and continued her night simply watching the guys as they talked, argued and debated, yes it was just a normal night.


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Marius Pontmercy?" A girl about Éponine's age entered the shop and approached the counter where Éponine had been thumbing through a book on how to play ukelele.

"He's in back, want me to get him?" Éponine asked as she set the book down.

"Oh please, if you would," the girl smiled pleasantly.

"Who might I say is looking for him?" Éponine asked.

"My name is Cosette, Cosette Fauchlevent."

It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over Éponine's head, so this was the girl Marius was in love with. No wonder, she really was practically perfect in every way. From her shoulder length golden brown hair, soft blue eyes, the way her outfit just worked was ever so clean and cohesively. She was basically the absolute opposite of everything that Éponine was, still she forced a smile onto her face, "It'll be just a sec, I'll go get him."

With a sigh passed through the curtain that separated off the back of the shop, "Hey, your girlfriend is out front," Éponine yanked on the collar of Marius' shirt.

Marius then took a second to straighten in back out, "Cosette?"

Éponine sat on top of the desk where he was working, "Unless you are dating more than one girl at a time," she smiled cheekily, "you sly dog, you."

Marius rolled his eyes, "I'll go talk to her, now get back to the register."

"Ugh, fine!" Éponine pouted as she followed Marius back out front. He immediately started talking to Cosette and he walked her over to the Tech and Design books.

As much as she was jealous she really couldn't bring herself to hate Cosette, that was stupid and childish and she knew that. Maybe it was true that some couples just looked "perfect", they certainly did. Still it would be nice if she could meet a person like Marius and not be immediately shoved into the black hole known as the friend zone. She desperately tried to ignore them and continue on with her work.

Cosette stayed for about half and hour and when she left Marius was beaming, "I hope the guys don't mind if she comes to the bar tonight."

"Mind?" Éponine snorted, "boy, Enjolras is going to kill you, she's a 'distraction'," she emphasized her comment with finger quotes, "her and the rest of the female species."

"You're a girl."

"Really? I didn't notice!" Éponine made a point of looking down at her chest, "oh I guess I am! You're point?"

"You aren't a distraction," Marius shrugged.

"Work at the bar," Éponine replied, "Also I'm sure that as far as Enjolras is concerned I probably have horns or I'm a Martian."

"Come off it," Marius chuckled, "I'm sure he doesn't see you that way!"

"Yeah, he probably doesn't see me at all," Éponine replied casually, "no different than middle school... Or high school for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Marius asked as he went to reorganize some of the files kept near the register.

"You mean I never told you about all the times people sat on me because they didn't see me there? Or when I got picked last in dodgeball not because people hated me or disliked me, but because they forgot I was in their class?"

"That sucks," Marius replied.

"You bet it does lover boy," Éponine glanced at him, "so why should your friend Enjolras be any different?"

"Well," Marius ran his hand through his curly brown hair, "because that's just Enjolras, he may not make it known but he notices you, he notices everyone."

"He notices everyone?" Éponine folded her arms across her chest.

"Everyone," Marius gave a curt nod.

"Whatever," Éponine rolled her eyes, but then she remembered that day in the park, well it could be said that he wasn't completely clueless.

"What's all the chit chat?" Mr. Mabeuf came out of his office.

"Sorry sir, slow day," Marius replied.

"But you missed the ever lovely Cosette," Éponine interrupted, "buying books that just might insure her a spot on Project Runway!" she continued to tease her friend.

Mr. Mabeuf sighed, "Well if you've finished your work I guess all you can do is wait for our customers to show," he opened the door to his office, "I must go over the accounts."

Once Mr. Mabeuf went back to his office Éponine sunk behind the counter with laughter.

Marius balled up a piece of paper and threw it at the laughing girl.

"Hey!" Éponine complained, "I didn't do anything!" She slowly raised her self up, "where is your sense of fun?"

"Get to work," was Marius' response.

"Work, what work?" Éponine folded her arms across her chest, "I swear I've counted the cash in the till ten times!"

Marius shrugged his shoulders, Éponine sighed, pulled open the drawer to the register and began to count what was inside once again.  
xxxxxxxx  
"There is my babydoll!" Courfeyrac exclaimed as he entered the speakeasy, "how you doing little lady?"

Éponine stopped wiping down the bar and put her hands on her hips as she acknowledged the entrance of Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Enjolras. "I'm doing quiet well! But let's just see how you are about the news I gotta deliver."

"News? What news?" Courfeyrac approached the bar, "on second thought can I have the news with whatever's on tap?"

"Need I remind you that our tap is still broken back here?" Éponine replied.

"Well I won't make you go to the front so as shot of whiskey and then give me your worst."

Éponine poured him his shot and placed it on the bar top, "Well your buddy boy Marius? He is bringing his girlfriend tonight."

Enjolras snorted and shook his head but it seemed that only Éponine noticed that.

"We get to meet the mysterious Cosette? That is your news?" Courfeyrac scoffed, "is that all?"

"Come on you've seen how he goes on about her, I bet you won't get anything done tonight," Éponine held her head high.

"Done? What do you mean done?" Courfeyrac leaned towards her, "hate to break it to you missy but we ain't planning anything!"

"Well what are you opinions? Enjolras? Combeferre?" Éponine turned to the other men.

"Aha!" Courfeyrac shouted as he slammed his fist against the bar top, "I know what's going on," a smirk spread across his face, "you are jealous!"

Éponine's stomach dropped and she was mentally shouting obscenities in her head, "N-no I'm not, what gave you that idea?"

"It's quiet obvious that you have a crush on our friend Mar-dog-"

"I do not!" Éponine glared at Courfeyrac.

"'Ponine you are redder than Rudolph's nose," Courfeyrac replied calmly.

Éponine raised her hand to her cheek and she could feel the heat radiating off of it, "Fuck."

"Listen Doll, when are you going to just accept the fact that he has a girl and you pining after him isn't going to change that?" Courfeyrac switched to a slightly more sympathetic tone. "Although is you are looking for release of sexual frustration," he gave her a look that was supposed to be seductive, "I know the perfect outlet that you can- Ouch! Goddamnit Enjolras, why did you hit me?"

Enjolras said nothing and instead started talking with Combeferre about what was going to be discussed at that nights meeting.

"Personally I think that you deserved that," Éponine smiled.

Courfeyrac began to sulk, "Mix me up something strong," he muttered.

"So would that be an appletini for you?" Éponine teased.

"Fine, just bring me the whole damn bottle of Jack Daniels!" Courfeyrac grumbled.

Éponine giggled as she fetched Courfeyrac's shot glass and filled it with his intended drink, it was at about this time that the rest of their fellow students filtered into the back room and the volume level jumped. It also did not take too long before Marius showed up with Cosette in tow, after he introduced her to all of his friends who accepted her warmly, Enjolras then began to call them to order. Cosette broke away from the group and meandered towards the bar where Éponine had just handed Grantaire his drink.

"Hello!" Cosette smiled as she sat at the bar stool, she then raised her eyebrow as she looked at Éponine, "are you the girl from the bookstore? Marius' friend, Éponine isn't it?"

"Yes," Éponine replied.

Cosette continued to smile, "I didn't know that you worked here." 

"Gotta pay the bills," Éponine shrugged casually.

"Yes, New York is expensive," Cosette sighed and shook her head, "but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Éponine smiled slightly, "I'll drink to that."

"Don't mind if I do," Cosette said with a slight laugh in her voice, "I don't want too trashed, so nothing to heavy, and get something for yourself too, we'll have a toast."

Éponine poured Cosette a drink with a smile on her face, but it was feeling less fake and a genuine smile started creeping onto her face, as requested she poured herself a drink as well.

"To living and starving," Éponine began.

"To loving and dying," Cosette added.

"In the great state of New York," Éponine ended their toast, the two girls clinked their glasses and and downed their drinks.


End file.
